Jewel (Fayelon)
Jewel is an OC created by Fanfictiondreamer for her special story, the Fayelons Story. She is from a race of magic wielding aliens known as Fayelons. They are from a faroff galaxy (realm as it is called for them). Jewel was just a typical young girl who lived an average life until a terrible catastry struck their realm. From there, she and her friends fled their realm in order to protect their homes and the people they love. They spent several months drifting the universe until they made a stop within the Milky Way galaxy. There, she and her friends ran into the crew of the Normandy. From there, they decided to stand their ground within that galaxy in order to put an end to the threat that has plagued their realm. Ideal voice actress: Dionne Quan Personality Jewel is a typical, young teenage girl, or that how she appears to be. She is actually a strong-willed, selfless, pure hearted girl who charishes her family and friends and love all of them equally. She has a strong sense of justice and dislikes all forms of wrong-doing. Brought up as a natural leader amongst her friends, she is able to pull them together and do whatever it is she needs them to do. However, despite her being a natural born leader, she tends to also be conflicted. She is brave, but due to her being young, she can't always handle tough situations. Her need to help others pushes her to commit to difficult decisions but she does tend to struggle emotionally with her decisions and becomes weighed down easily by the pressure. Because of this, she can't really do much by herself, so her friends are compelled to pull together and help her out. From this, her friends are her greatest strength. She starts out as struggling a lot at the beginning of her journey but as she progressed on, she became a stronger person through her sheer detemination to help others, her friends cheering her on and being her strength and powers growing overtime. She also brings herself up as a good friend to many who are part of her life. Her closest friends are the 4 other girls that she had been with for several years and overtime, the crew of the Normandy have become her friends as well. Of all of them, her closest and strongest friend is Garrus as he became a stable backbone to her and someone she could open up to. Powers Jewel is from a very special group of magic wielder known as the Gemma Kinetics. They're magical beings that have the special ability to forge jewels from the magical energy within their bodies. One top of that, they can also utilize these jewels to carry out special functions, such as contain memories and experiences as well as play them out so vividly it's almost like what you're seeing from them is happening right in front of you. Other things can do is take in essence of different worlds and convert them into data, acting as a sort of data collector. This is a sacred power that only these kinds of magical beings could understand. They hold many different secrets that are kept from everyone else, even if those outside their expertise are close friends. Jewel has been able to utilize this skill very well at a young age, so she is able to forge jewels without complications. She also created and stored many different kinds of jewels within her body, so that she would be able to rematerialize them whenever she needs them. She can also use her jewels as weapons, being able to fortify them with ease as well as shatter them as a means of damaging her enemies. She can forge other kinds of rocks with her powers but she always prefers using her jewels as her main source of attacks. She almost has complete control over this power as she has one slight quirk that she has yet to fix: a lot of the jewels stored in her body tend to fall out whenever she sneezes. This doesn't always happen, but if she were to sneeze hard enough, a lot her jewels would fly out of her body. This tends to be embarrassing for her as some during her past would give her a hard time about it. Whenever this would happen, she would frantically clean the floor off of all her jewels without allowing anyone else to help her as some of them aren't vacant, so if someone were to touch them, then they could receive massive headaches from their minds not being able to process all of the "data" stored within them. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Magical Girls Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Blondes Category:Tomboys Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Flyers Category:Masculine Girl Category:Green haired Characters